


DE Artfest Day 1: Reverse AU

by lastrideoftheday



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrideoftheday/pseuds/lastrideoftheday
Summary: Being an android doesn't mean Lazzo is any less of an anxious mess.
Relationships: Lazzo Fratello/Lazzo's Android Girlfriend
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	DE Artfest Day 1: Reverse AU

"You panicked?" Lazzo’s girlfriend was staring at him like he’d just announced he was taking up the accordion. The expression of utter disbelief on her face exactly matched the time he’d told her he'd broken one of the windows while trying to chase a wasp back outside.  
"I did!"  
“I can’t believe…” She shook her head. “I mean, I’ve met me, and you still manage to amaze me with the amount of anxiety that can fit in one person. Cyberlife trying to break a world record when they designed you or something?”  
"They were cops, okay! If there's any situation where I get a free pass to be an anxious mess it's when I get stopped by literal cops!"  
Her expression was flicking between amusement and utter disbelief. "Okay, but what I'm interested to know is how you managed to keep up that story all the way through being literally interrogated?"  
"What can I say? I do well under pressure."  
His girlfriend’s lips twitched. She looked like she was focusing pretty hard on holding in her laughter. Then she gave up, and burst out laughing. "Oh, come on! This is from the guy who panicked halfway through asking me out and I had to finish the sentence for you."  
He grinned. "Don’t act like that wasn’t one of the reasons why you said yes."  
She mock-gasped and teasingly punched his arm. He laughed, and she laughed as well, shaking her head. "You're a mystery."   
“I do my best.”  
“To be as confusing as possible?”  
“Top of my résumé. Along with being an anxious mess and covering up my flaws with good fashion sense.”  
"You could have just said the arm was for you!” She was still shaking her head in disbelief. “It's like, a whole extra thing on top to make up a story about me being an android."  
"Okay-” He clasped his hands together. This was the point that, if he’d been human, he would have taken a deep breath. He sometimes wondered if he'd been human he'd still manage to rattle off sentences at the lightning speed he always lapsed into whenever he tried to explain things. “What was going through my head was that it’s not gonna sound good if I was like, well, I'm an android, I need this part for me. It like, I dunno, sounds better to say, this is for my girlfriend who's an android. You know?"  
"I really don't."  
"Aw, come on. It makes sense!"  
She was full on smiling now. Lazzo chose to believe she was merely overjoyed at seeing her boyfriend again after not knowing where he was for a whole day. "You didn't think that you'd have to keep up that story when you got taken in?"  
"I was really hoping I wouldn't get taken in!"  
“You’re such a mess.”  
“It’s my best feature. Hey, I managed it, though. And they hardly even asked anything about me, it was all about the dealer. Wanted to know about if all these different android parts had turned up in any of the circles.”  
“Weird.”  
“I know, right.” He perked up as he had a realisation. “Hey, the other arm’ll still be in the other crate. We should go get it later.”  
His girlfriend’s eyebrow slowly raised. “Wait… you lost one of the arms?”  
He tried to look embarrassed. “Yeah…”  
She tried to hold in laughter again, failed dismally, and pulled him into an embrace. “You’re such a mess,” she said again, while laughing, into his shoulder.


End file.
